


小动物送礼应对手册

by 03jiuyu03



Category: One Direction (Band), 朱白 井东
Genre: M/M, 井东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03jiuyu03/pseuds/03jiuyu03
Relationships: 巍澜衍生, 朱白衍生 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	小动物送礼应对手册

年关将至，奔波于一年收尾工作的人们忙的焦头烂额，有一种节前最后一搏的火热氛围。

井然的公司也不例外，年终加班像喝凉水那么自然。每天不见太阳只见办公室灯光的日子久了，原本员工们个个向井然看齐的个人仪容标准每况愈下，一个个都仿佛只剩一缕魂飘在额头。

井然在电脑后面抬起头，看着外面目如死鱼的员工们，有的穿着居家裤，有的衬衫又软又垮的一半塞在裤子里一半在外面飘忽，还有的头发扎成个山鸡，乱的旁逸斜出，几条发丝还卡进眼镜腿，走来走去如行尸走肉，竟有点“全员尤东东”的趋势了。

缩回电脑背后的井然笑着用手指捋了一下眉间，放松一下疲惫的神经，习惯性的抬眼看向了办公室外的一个工位。那里曾经是尤东东的位置，他一抬眼就可以看到一个瘦小的后背和翘毛的头发，充满苦恼的窝在椅子上敲敲打打的样子。现在这个位置则坐着一个头发七支八棱程度不逞多让的新同事，块头比尤东东宽出两个，桌子上干净的像扫荡过，和当初尤东东放满鸡零狗碎的办公环境大相径庭，让这个工位一丝一毫尤东东的影子都没有留下。

半年前井然和尤东东在一个夜晚突然对自己感情开窍后没多久，尤东东的学习借调期满，返回了自己原来的公司。这让井然郁闷异常，刚把人养的油光水滑毛皮亮泽，俩人也情到浓处蜜里调油呢，结果仿佛到手的狗子被原主人抢走的感觉特别的不好。

尤东东原公司离井然家变得远了，本来甜蜜的同居生活变成了断续式分居。又加上年底，每个活人都要忙成走尸，井然已经超过两周没见到尤东东了。明明在一个城市一个城区的两个人，竟像相隔大洋一样难以碰面。

有时候越是见不到某个人，这人的形象就越具体的铺陈在脑海中。比如东东那触感极佳的深棕色自来卷，淡淡的黑眼圈，一碰就红的脖子，不好意思就会涨红的脸，和果冻一般的唇边的那颗小黑痣。

井然越想越烦躁，脸色黑到能挤出墨汁，让举着方案差点迈步进来的走尸活活吓活，顿时身形灵动，缩回点在门口的脚快速逃离现场。

井然翻开手机相册的“小狗”相簿，陷在蓝灰色柔软棉被里舒服的流了口水都不知道的尤东东睡颜就呈现在眼前。挨张翻去，有单薄T恤露着的半截肚脐，有好吃到双眼放光满脸激动的，还有撑着两条细腿，光着脚踩在地板走动的尤东东背影。

越翻越心头冒火的井然打定主意今晚一定要见一见东东，哪怕吃个饭也好。尤东东都加班半个月了，自己只是监督不到他有没有好好吃饭，而想去改善一下东东的伙食，如果可以顺便找机会摸一下看看有没有瘦罢了。井然觉得自己得想法非常正经，自己正人君子的形象又更加光辉伟岸了一些，满意的打开微信准备约东东。

“然哥，那什么，我今天和同事安排了事，没法见面啦……”手机里传来尤东东有点抱歉又有点纠结的声音，把几分钟前想得挺美的井然当头浇醒，呆立当场。“算了，东东刚回自己公司，是要和同事走动一下，改天吧。”从没想过自己会失败的井然有点泄气又有点无奈的收拾着东西，准备自己回到无人的家。

人就是这样，品尝过美食就咽不下粗粮，感受过两人的温暖就更加没法面对一人的冷清，哪怕明明从大学住校，留洋工作，再回国创业，自己独居生活了多年，而只是和喜欢的人零碎的同居了几个月而已。井然站在厨房灶间烧着锅，心里默默感慨：“唉，真是由奢入俭难啊。”

结果后面的几天井大设计师也破天荒的持续碰壁，一天也没见成功过尤东东。理由无非是又和同事约了；自己有点非办不可的事；要么就干脆是支支吾吾说不出所以然。这让井然难得的感受到了被动和无措，大脑思考许久也想不出所以然。

作为掌握一切节奏习惯了的井然没法接受，他决定要拿回从自己手边溜走的节奏，他要行动。

还没到下班点，井然就安排了助理定下所有加班员工的晚餐，而自己火速闪人。他开车到了尤东东公司楼下，准备等到东东下班，就从天而降强行把人带走。三个星期的想见而不得，在正热恋的人之间是难以想象的煎熬，尤其是井然这种前半生没对什么人动过心的老房着火型选手。井然第一次感受到这种说不清道不明，心口又空又像被挠，总会不受控走神的感觉，既新鲜又难熬。坐在车里的井然开始幻想看到自己突然出现，尤东东会是什么反应。随即就被自己脑子幻想中见到自己万分惊讶和惊喜的东东萌到，忍俊不禁的牵动嘴角笑了起来。

就在井然担心尤东东是不是已经走了的时候，一个眼熟的身影走出了办公楼，那蓬松的自来卷和月初井然买的厚实大外套就这样闯入眼帘。井然随即笑着准备开门下车表演一个突然出现，却看到另一个身影快速的贴近尤东东。奶白色的羊绒外套，纤细的小腿和长靴，还有披在肩膀上的栗色卷发。

一瞬间愣神的井然动作僵硬，看着两人有说有笑，尤东东也毫无以往面对女同事和自己时的拘谨，快乐又放松。看着两人走远，井然就保持着僵在当场的状态，放在门把手上的手都忘记收回。随着车内空调的关闭而温度下降飞速，井然感觉自己大脑停摆，身体如坠冰窟一般的渐渐冷却。

不知道用了多久井然才开车回到自己的家，把自己安放在沙发里，让自己缓缓回暖并开始梳理自己空空如也的大脑。东东和旁边的女性相处轻松自然，甚至有一点点坦诚的害羞，就自己对东东个性的了解，容易紧张的东东在和人交流的时候都像绷着劲儿，两个人绝不是关系一般的同事。可三周前自己和东东还在这个沙发上腻歪的不行，见不到面的这阵里联系也一切正常，东东也每次都明说了“和同事安排了事情”，那说明自己和东东也没出什么致命问题。

井然不是会轻易动摇的人，他相信东东也相信自己。只是就算理智上说的过去，心口嗖嗖刮冷风的感觉也无法用理智控制。这种体验既新鲜又不好受，和他察觉到自己丢掉了节奏时一样手足无措又难以消化。

井然掏出手机，打开微信看到自己和东东的消息还是三小时前，默默的呼出一口凉气。看到朋友圈的同行在预热圣诞节，想起回来的一路上商家的节日广告，被装扮的火树银花的绿化树，街上商铺飘荡而出的圣诞歌曲，井然破天荒的开始担心着圣诞节能不能见到东东了。

没有几天就要到圣诞夜了，井然照常没有见到尤东东。与从前不同的是，因为误打误撞的碰到了东东和陌生女性的有说有笑，而让井然不知道怎样约他了。如果头先那么多次的“和同事有约”都是和这位女性，那他们在忙些什么，自己又该怎样装作什么也不知道的打听呢。

自从两人亲密无间以来，井然就没和东东拐弯抹角的说过话，经常以逗的东东面红耳赤为乐。而现在突然要动动脑子，还是和本应毫无掩饰的爱人重新拐弯抹角，井然第一次觉得自己太难了。

就在井然第五次捏着手机下神发功无果的时候，尤东东的微信叮叮的发了过来。

“然哥，圣诞节你加班吗？”

“我最近工作做得不错，圣诞节争取到了不用加班，我有礼物要给你！”

“那什么，圣诞节可以回你家吗？”

井然还在慌忙的敲着“不加班我圣诞节不加班”的时候，连续几条消息就砸了过来。看到东东发来的“回你家”，井然觉得自己刮了几天小凉风的心口被烫平烫暖。看着东东最后发过来的可爱表情，井然把已经打好的字一个个删掉，重新敲下“爱你，家里等你。”

这样约好后的两人好像心照不宣的再没有约过对方，重新活过来的井然开始展现自己的拿手本领，趁着还有两天的时间，火速的把自己的家又归置了一遍。可以放在桌子上的小圣诞树，需要提前预定的圣诞蛋糕加钱加急，沙发新添置了温暖柔软的姜黄色毛毯。各路正宗食材、红酒香槟全买，又在临到跟头的时候跑去为东东买了一件松软温暖的厚毛衣。

又要加班又要火速营造一个温馨的过节气氛，井然在最后这两天忙的脚不沾地。但他整个人烧着一股的兴奋幸福劲儿，让公司里的走尸员工看得心生恐慌：井设原来也是会在年底崩溃的人啊，幸好，幸好。

圣诞节这天，天气并不很好。天有些阴阴的，阳光也不充足，一副老天爷也罢工去休假的颓靡氛围。卡着点下班的井然抄起放在办公室的礼物奔赴公司停车场，心情雀跃的汇入晚高峰的车流当中。路上的车流像一条条载着花灯的小船，随着河道流向每一个安心之所。

客厅开着灯，进到家门的井然并没看到东东。他赶忙在玄关踩下鞋子进去寻找，听到了厨房里东东的声音：“然哥你回来啦~！”

这种实质的存在感让井然欢欣，胸口鼓鼓的在跳动。他放下手里的大包小袋，挂好外套，就朝厨房走去。刚走进厨房，穿着围裙的尤东东转过身来，举着两个手就扑了过来。

“然哥！”扑过来的东东紧紧贴住井然的胸膛，头还在井然颈窝处蹭来蹭去。井然把东东搂了个满怀，那柔软蓬松的头发终于又摸到了，从头发到后背一下一下的顺着，就差把人搂着转个圈才能抒发心中痛快了。

在怀里笑着的东东依然举着双手，还有一点轻微的躲闪。井然偏过脸在东东耳根处亲了一口，就双手插到腋下把人提了起来。这才看清东东始终举着的两张手上沾满面粉，一动还轻飘飘的四处洒落。井然往东东身后一探头，纵使见过大千世界端的云淡风轻的井然也结结实实的愣在了当场。东东背后的案台上，整齐的摆着两盖垫饺子。

“嘿嘿……那什么，不都说过节就要吃饺子嘛。一直以来都是然哥你做饭给我吃，我就让我同事教了我怎么和面调馅，想着过节我也做一次饭给你吃。”东东有点不好意思的噘着嘴说着“就当做谢谢你。我自己也试过好几次了，味道没问题~”

井然第一次听说圣诞节这么个洋节也遵循所谓的“过节吃饺子”传统，想想自己在国外的几年都已经习惯了的过法，在自己回国第一年，自己小男朋友这里彻底拉了回来。看着那些造型不能细看的饺子，井然搂着东东嗤嗤的笑出了声。

“啊对了，我还有礼物送你！”跳着跑出井然怀抱的东东去洗干净手上的面粉，跑到客厅自己的包里掏出一个小盒子递到井然面前，脸上带着兴奋又不好意思的微红说：“打开看看！”

井然解开小盒子上面的缎带，拆开纸盒打开盖子，里面躺着一对低调又质感上乘的袖扣。小小的两颗淡金色袖扣泛着并不夺目的光，手感摸上去有一点沙沙的，沉甸甸的。

“然哥你总是穿的帅气绅士，看你每天都穿衬衫，”东东像个等着被夸奖的小狗，如果此刻他背后有尾巴，估计已经竖起来就等着开摇了。“我就觉得这种有用的饰品比较符合你的气质。”说完抬起眼珠滴溜溜的看着井然。

“我太喜欢了，这个礼物是完美的。”井然觉得自己这一天大概把之前这一个月的笑都尽情的笑完了，脸都觉得酸了起来。他没忍住又把东东揉进怀里，心口胀胀酸酸的，感觉自己的爱意已经满到要漾出来，四处寻找突破口想要叫嚣着奔流而出。井然托住东东的屁股就把人抱了起来，让东东两条细腿只能盘在自己的腰间。三个多星期的渴望带着如岩浆一般泵进胸膛的滚烫冲动，烧的他没法再像东东眼中的绅士那样平稳冷静了。

井然一边啃咬着东东露在T恤外面的锁骨一边往卧室走去，牙齿上的力度从舔舐渐渐的加上了有些疯狂的力度，仿佛要把眼前怀中这个人拆吃入腹。东东忍不住闷哼出声，和井然合衣滚躺到床上。井然一把拉起东东宽松柔软的居家T恤，在东东附着一层薄薄肌肉的软嫩胸膛上落下一个个吻。手上也不停下，一只手摸向东东敏感的小腹，一只手跟自己的腰带较劲。

被摸了几下就烧起来的东东也不甘示弱，毕竟他也是个喜爱个中乐趣，容易冲动的年轻人。他伸手勾住埋身在自己胸前的井然的脖子，另一只手撩起井然的衬衫钻了进去，在井然的腰间摩挲。东东的手所到之处如同放火烧山，把井然通体点燃。他就像中了毒，中了迷烟，这毒这迷烟就叫尤东东。井然脑子都浑成一团糨子，迷迷瞪瞪只有一个要吞掉东东的想法。

但太长时间没打过照面的东东那幽密的入口紧的如同从未绽放过的花苞，井然把东东翻了个面，双手揉开东东窄小软弹的臀瓣，盯着那充满诱惑的密口咽了咽口水，低头就舔了上去。尤东东立马无法控制的叫出了声，大腿也开始簌簌的抖。

井然舔遍这朵花苞的每一个皱褶，直到它自己翁张开一个小嘴，仿佛在欢迎着别人来访。尤东东从来没受过这等刺激，他觉得自己脑子快坏了，根本无法停止高声喊出来，连捂住自己嘴的力气也没有。腰不受力的塌了下去，自己根本意识不到自己现在是怎样的一个撅着屁股的渴望姿态。前面那根早已翘的发疼，蹭到床单上酥酥麻麻，小口潺潺流出的清液随着起伏在小腹和床单间拉出了一根根银丝，好不淫靡。

井然已经被东东叫的昏头转向，挺起身跪在东东身后，虚虚的伏在东东后背，肌肤贴住肌肤。井然一只手圈住东东的腰腹，摆动腰肢将已经硬烫如铁的阴茎顺着东东的软囊滑向前方，两条滚烫的肉棍紧紧地贴在一起，摩挲出一团火。另一只手则十足耐心的在翁张开的小口那里按压抠摸，缓缓的探进去一根手指温柔的做着扩张。

前后夹击让东东几近崩溃，本就因为长时间没有被触碰过而极其敏感的身体在这样的抚慰下快受不住了。缓慢的摩擦和反反复复缓慢的转圈进入的手指，快要把东东磨疯了，没一会儿就哼出了哭腔。“然哥……哥哥……我不行了……”井然抽出手指，又增加一根手指，在入口处轻轻按压，然后打着转的旋了进去。每次这样转动的时候东东就会重新哭出声，这反而让在缓慢开拓入口的井然得了意趣，心里满足饱胀的喟叹出声。转进去的手指继续开拓抠挖着肠壁，向着隐秘的角落前进。

终于花苞被轻柔的打开，井然已经毫不费力的放入三根手指，肠壁的软肉受不得刺激的分泌出清液，触感滑腻，粘膜仿佛能吸住手指一样的律动。井然的阴茎磨的东东下体一片晶亮湿滑，脸上控制不住的生理泪水打湿了半个枕头。东东觉得自己像喝多了喝醉了，后穴酥麻难耐，井然手指的每一次转动都把他推向山峰。他受不了了，他要井然熟悉的粗度贯穿他。

“然哥……不要了……不要手指，我要你这个……”实在难以忍耐的东东边说着，边伸手摸向了又一次滑向了自己的粗大阴茎。颤抖的手一下握住了两根，本能的就想要搓动。井然被握的一声闷哼，被东东的“我要”彻底剪短了理智。他在东东的脖颈和后背落下细细密密的吻，一手扶住东东不可控制高高翘起的臀部，一手扶住自己硬的发疼的阴茎抵住粉嫩的穴口，缓缓地向里推进。

刚进入一个头部，两个人就都爽的叫了出声，脑子里噼里啪啦的闪着碎裂的烟花。怕弄疼东东的井然极缓极缓的往里钻动，头部紧紧贴着肠壁，一丝一丝的撬开挤入通道。东东已经被先前前后包抄磨的发烧，本能的撅着屁股向后贴去，想让那个探入的肉棒再快一点，时间再短一点。这个东东自己都没意识到的动作刺激到了井然，他掐住东东的窄腰猛地顶了进去，然后疾风劲雨的摆动腰肢，猛地抽出再顶入。东东一口惊呼后变成了无声的叫喊，过于猛烈的刺激让他呼喊不出，只能随波逐流，沉沦在颠簸中。

井然看着面前随着自己律动而摇摆的腰肢，听着东东含着哭腔和承受不住的绵长的崩溃呻吟，井然觉得两个人如同狂风巨浪上飘荡的小船，上下起伏，无法控制，也不想控制。只想随着浪打到哪里自己就飘荡到哪里。

从小对自己学习工作人生规划都完全掌握的井然，一路都毫无意外毫无差错的前进，这份完全在井然手中的人生路线堪称完美。从爱上尤东东开始，他脚下这条小船从此节奏并不完全受他所控，时而平稳时而颠簸的航行旅途让他人生初次尝到了担忧，忐忑，和为难。但不受他控制的航线，也为他带来前所未有的体验和兴奋，在一次次的把自己交给未知后，小船都会回赠与他更深刻动人的心悸和幸福。井然觉得自己因为尤东东而豁然开朗，他不仅要掌控小船，也要安心的把自己交付给小船。

在一声呼喊中尤东东射了出来，一股股不停歇，把快感无限拉长。这是尤东东第一次仅靠着后边就到达的高点，井然听着东东的哭声获得极大的满足。他一边啃咬着东东肩背处的皮肉，一边更加大力的抽插鞭挞起来。床笫之间的微弱疼痛反而刺激的东东颈背一片酥麻，刚射过的阴茎又有抬头的迹象。还在不应期的东东受不得这种刺激，他觉得自己的脑子快坏掉了。

“不行，不行然哥……哥不行……”满脸挂着泪水的东东哭出声，分泌出过量的唾液从包不住的唇边流出，他觉得有一种又危险又奇异的感觉涌上大脑，包裹了全身。井然仿佛完全没听到尤东东的求饶，不放松的咬着东东的肩肉，伸手摸上了东东颤颤巍巍要翘起的肉棒。指甲抠扫到顶端的孔洞，东东大声叫了出来，肉棒一下挺立站好。

这下连声音都再也无法控制只是呻吟的东东每一声都崩溃大喊出声，刺激的井然更高频率的抽插摩挲着东东的深处，手指还在前面转圈撸动着东东那一根。“要射了，我又要射了……哥，我，我……”语无伦次的东东觉得自己被送上了高空，但他不怕跌落，或者说他可以和把自己搂在怀里的这个人一起跌落。身心满足，爬升到无处可爬的巅峰，东东尖叫着又射了出来。不停鞭挞着的井然也一声低喝释放在东东深处，感受到一股股脉动的东东本能的脚趾蹬着床单，井然一边射出一边死死的箍住东东肩膀和腰腹，更深更深的往里顶入，两个人双双沉沦进快感旋涡，软绵绵的跌落云端。

俩人保持着前胸贴后背没有拔出的连体婴姿势倒在床上回魂，等呼吸平复，井然叼住东东的耳朵亲了又亲，低声说：“以后要瞒着我送我惊喜，也不要让我这么久见不到你，好不好？见不到你我很难受。”正说着，东东的肚子率先复苏了过来，发出了“咕~”的一声抗议。东东轻笑出声，张口声音已经有些嘶哑：“我答应你哥哥，见不到你我也很想你。”井然笑着轻轻拍了拍东东的肚子：“走，我们吃饭，我的小狗不乐意了。”

井然扶着双腿酸麻发抖的东东去浴室清理一番，一起去厨房料理这顿已经严重超时的圣诞晚餐。买的整鸡和准备做千层面的肉酱都老老实实收在冰箱，两个人在圣诞树旁坐下，面前是点好的奶白色蜡烛和切好的蛋糕，煮好的饺子和两三种蘸水，而对面的东东满脸幸福笑容的举着冒着泡泡的香槟杯到自己面前：“干杯！圣诞快乐然哥~”

烛光暖暖的光芒映照下的东东格外温暖柔软，因为笑容而扯起来的脸蛋还微微的发着光泽。井然心中自然而然的窜出一个念头：

希望这种圣诞可以年年岁岁，永永远远。

“干杯，东东。”


End file.
